Les déesses
by lady-cuty
Summary: Bella a été laisser par Edward il y a 30 ans elle n'a pas vieilli mais elle a changer ce n'est ni un vampire ni un loups garou mais et si elle retrouvais Edward laisserais tel tomber ces nouvel soeur... VENEZ Voir JE SUIS VRAIMENT NUL POUR LES RÉSUMER B
1. Chapter 1

Souffrance...pour certaine personne ce mots correspond à un bref moment d'une vie ça ne dure jamais. Souvent ces personnes ont un petit moment de répit ou ils peuvent se dire heureux. Moi je n'ai pas ça, je n'ai pas de moment où je peux rire ou encore affirmer que je vie non au contraire je ne suis qu'une décoration dans ce monde infâme ma présence n'est accepter parmi les hommes que parce que il ne supporterait pas de me voir disparaître je leurs offre trop de beauté dans sur cette terre souiller par la laideur autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Que suis-je n'est pas vraiment la question a ce poser dans cette situation. Commencons alors par le début je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swam. Dans ma vie d'humaine je préférais que l'on m'appelle Bella mais aujourd'hui ce petit nom ne s'accorde pas tout à fait à ma personnalité. J'aime penser que je n'ai pas changé et que je suis toujours l'innocente Bella mais c'est faux ma vie n'est plus la même, ma façon de penser c'est modifier je ne crois plus au compte de fée ou la jolie princesses qui finit avec le beau...prince. Moi mon prince il est partie emportant toute sa famille avec lui et pourquoi cela...l'ai-je trahi...menti...volée ? Non je lui ai tout donné mon cœur, mon âme et même ma vie j'ai accepté de mourir pour lui. N'est-ce pas une assez grande preuve d'amour mais maintenant je comprends mieux il ne m'a jamais aimé. OUI J'AI CHANGER JE SUIS DIFFÉRENTE. Certain parle de moi comme étant la femme la plus attirante au monde il me compare au ange pour ma ''douceur'' et d'autre pense à moi comme étant une sirène pour ma beauté presque irréel une chance pour moi que ça n'existe pas je ne pense pas que la queue de poisson m'irait bien Non je suis plus que ces deux être mythiques je suis la plus belle créature du monde ils croient tous que nous avons disparut mais nous sommes de retour plus forte que jamais. Ma race s'était éteinte et avait laissé le monde avec sa laideur mais nous sommes revenue. Je suis une déesse et je suis venue apporter la mort à l'homme.

Je sais ce chapitre est très court les autres ne seront pas de ce genre je voulais juste vous présenter le contexte

Réponse pour la futur question: OUI Bella est une déesse une genre de mangeuse d'homme vous allez comprendre au prochain chapitre il y aura sûrement plus de dialogue...OKAY j'avoue ici il n'y en a pas du tout mais en tous cas laisser moi des commentaire je veux savoir ce que vous en penser


	2. Chapter 2

Mon corps, ma beauté voilà tout ce que j'avais. M'observant sous toutes mes coutures devant le miroir de ma chambre je m'admirais mes cheveux bouclé d'un brun chocolat délicieux, mes lèvres pleine et rose, mes formes parfaite selon les dire de certaine femme et mes yeux...mes yeux d'un bleu océanique, je les trouvais magnifique quand il était de cette couleur mais lorsqu'il virait au bleu marin je me haïssais pour ce que j'étais, pour ce que je représentais et pour ce que j'apportai au monde.

-Isabella désoler de te déranger mais prépare toi on y va dans 1 heure me rappela Kelly, puis elle partit.

C'était une fille génial je l'avais rencontré après...tout ça. Elle m'avait aidé à comprendre ce que j'étais devenue, c'était une très belle femme tout comme nous. Elle avait des cheveux noirs longs jusqu'au hanche, Kelly avait le cœur sur la main surement l'une des plus belle personne que je n'ai jamais rencontré et la voir souffrir étais quelque chose d'horrible elle ne méritait pas cela. C'est dans cette penser que je me dirigeais vers ma salle de bain personnel pour un douche.

De retour dans ma chambre je pue m'apercevoir que sur mon lit il y avait un short noir moulant mais pas trop court avec ceinture rouge assortie à mon haut de même couleur, celui-ci était très décolleter mais je m'en foutais. Les garçons de ce nouveau lycée allait me regarder et certains allait même oser venir me parler pour m'inviter à venir boire un verre mais il allait finir par remarquer que j'appartenais déjà à quelqu'un...Je suis certaine que les vêtements étais l'œuvre de Liliane cette fille était folle pour elle notre corps étais fait pour être montrer. Elle avait une poitrine très voluptueuse mais elle était tout de même très mince, elle était rousse et ne se privait pas pour dire ce qu'elle pensait. Pourtant dès le début moi et elle sa avait cliqué. Je mis ce qui se trouvait sur mon lit et compléta le tout avec des talons noir...oui je sais DES TALONS mon équilibre c'était beaucoup améliorer depuis ma …...transformation.

-Aller Belly bell's

Je détestais ce nom mais j'avais due m'habituer surtout avec Ashley. C'était la dernière venu parmi ma famille. Elle avait...comment dire...une personnalité débordante. Blonde platine elle avait toujours un sourire planquer sur le visage elle me fessait vraiment penser a ….Alice ma Lilice elle me manquait tellement...

-WOW...tu y es allé fort pour Isabella, remarqua Kelly

-Non pas tellement, s'offusqua Liliane, tu es magnifique ma belle ne les écoute pas elles sont jalouses de toute manière tu pourrais y aller en sac poubelle les mecs te remarqueraient de toute manière tu le sais bien...

Voyant que j'allai répliquer elle rajouta

-Mais tu sais très bien que ça!...je ne le permettrais jamais tu seras toujours la petite brunette le mieux habiller du lycée aller tout le monde en voiture Isabella tu veux y aller en moto?

Elle ne s'arrêtait jamais de parler après 7 ans j'étais sur le point de devenir folle hors de question que je monte avec elle

-Heum...oui bye

J'étais prête maintenant sa fessait 20 ans que je n'étais pas allé au lycée maintenant il s'agissait d'un nouveau départ pour je serais nouvel encore une fois...


	3. Chapter 3

Un nouveau lycée ce qui veux dire un nouveau départ bien sûr il va falloir inventer une nouvel histoire. Cette année notre nom de famille sera Joyce une merveilleuse idée de Liliane elle trouve sa ''sexy''. Nous serons des française d'origine qui se sont installé en Amérique il y a 7 ans. Nous sommes sœur et...célibataire. En arrivant devant le lycée je fis un dernier dérapage avant de me stationner ou il y avait encore deux places de libre puisque toutes les places étaient prises. Tous les mecs me regardait comme si je venais d'une autre planète...bon d'accord c'est un peu vrai mais faut pas exagérer il me bave presque dessus et ou sont-elle? J'aperçu alors un Lamborghini rouge arriver.

-Isabella deso...

-Mais pourquoi ça vous a pris tout ce temps, la coupais-je mais je compris vite ce qui c'était passer, Oh j'ai compris Liliane a décider de vous relooker au beau milieu de l'autoroute pour pas que vous ayez la chance de vous échapper. Dis-je à moitié dans un fout rire

En effet Kelly portais maintenant une robe noir qui lui arrivait en dessous des genoux très sexy mais pas trop serrer avec des manches longues tandis que Ashley portait un chandail de couleur mauve qui s'attache au tour du coup avec pantalon moulant (leggins) noir.

-On a essayé de s'échapper mais tu sais avec son ''don'' on n'a pas pu.

Elle avait raison il était presque impossible d'y échapper Liliane pouvait empêcher le monde de bouger , elle les paralysais , Kelly avait le don de séduire, par un regard elle pouvait vous obligez a faire ce qu'elle voulait et Ashley pouvait se transformer en ce qu'elle voulait en chien, chat même en...vampire.

-Woo! Woo Isabella tu nous écoute, me demanda Kelly

-Heum oui

-Donc comme je disais on va être en retard si on n'y va pas tout de suite!

Dès qu'elle finit sa phrase la cloche sonna oh non en retard le premier jour comme si on ne nous regardait pas assez.

5 minute plus tard et mon emploi du temps dans les mains je me rendis à mon premier cours en compagnie de Liliane puisque nous sommes en math ensemble.

-Mesdemoiselles en retard le premier jour.

-Désolé monsieur ça n'arrivera plus, dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

-Heum...oui...heum...donc..., bafouilla-t-il, il ...y a une place a coter de mademoiselle Cullen et vous...Liliane aller vous asseoir a coter de Mick.

Je fessais toujours cette effet au homme non NOUS fessions toujours cette effet au homme...attenter il a bien dit Cullen. Je ne bougeais plus je n'en étais plus capable Alice ou Rosalie étais dans cette classe et si elle était la Edward serait surement dans cette école aussi. Je me retournie directement pour voir de quel Cullen il s'agissait mais ce n'était ni Alice ni Rosalie c'était une femme blonde très belle moins que moi et mes sœurs mais magnifique tout de même ces yeux topazes prouvait qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire.

Je m'étais assise a coter d'elle et tout le long du cours elle m'avait lancer des regards peu amène et je peux vous jurer qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup bon au moins je n'aurais pas de remord si je fais des choses pas très gentille.

Dring! Dring!

La cloche venait à peine de sonner qu'elle se retourna vers moi et me dit.

-Je sais qui tu es et je ne comprends pourquoi tu n'es pas morte ou encore vielle, laide et remplie de ride mais je te jure que je ne te laisserais pas t'approcher de MA famille, dit' elle avec un regard qui étais supposer me faire peur et j'eus la seule réaction que j'aurais eu dans ce genre de situation...

-Ahh...ahhh...ahh…Tu...ahh...ahh...ahh. Pense me faire peur...ah ahh ahh je n'arrivais plus à respirer une chance que ça m'étais inutile parce que sinon je serai morte depuis longtemps.

-Isabella?

Liliane ne comprenais pas pourquoi je riais de cette manière mais je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer je n'arrivais même pas à sortir deux mots sans éclater de rire. Alors pour enfin pouvoir respirer je sortie de la salle de cours sans un regard pour la blondasse qui était à coter de moi

-Mais Isabella explique toi ! Me dit Liliane surement énerver de ne rien savoir alors je lui racontais tout et nous nous mimes a rire ensemble cette fois ci.

Franchement savait elle ce que nous sommes capable de faire...surement pas. Les vampires se pensent en haut de la chaine alimentaire ridicule nous pourrions tous les tuer sans aucun effort, ils se pensent plus rapide et plus fort...bon pour la rapidité on est égal mais nous sommes bien plus fort qu'eux et je parle par expérience ils ne savent rien du tout. Ils ne connaissent même pas notre existence et je m'arrange pour que sa en reste ainsi.

2 heures de cour plus tard

Voilà je venais de sortir de sport et j'avais été invité au cinéma par : Scoot, Josh, Jonathan, Alexandre, Mick et les avait tous dit gentiment que je n'étais pas libre et ils comprirent tous sauf Mick qui avait insisté et qui avait dit ''Arrête de faire ta sainte nitouche je sais ce que tu veux''. Respire Isabella il n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Combien ?, me demanda Kelly

-6 plus le prof de sport et toi ?

-3 et toi Lili

-4 répondue t'elle fier d'elle et toi Ashley ?

-4 aussi

-Bon on y va leurs demandais-je

Je n'étais vraiment pas prête mais j'avais juste a les ignorer. En rentrant dans la cafeteria il eut un grand moment de silence ou personne ne dit mots les gars nous vexait et les filles nous jalousait on entendait tous.

''La petite brunette dans mon lit''

''Ouf ta vue la poitrine de l'autre umhhh''

Ahh les hormones

-Isabella ces lui avec les cheveux roux. Me demanda Kelly avec un regard remplie de compassion

-oui, lui répondis-je fessant comprendre que la conversation était close

-Il est vraiment sexy, voilà elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher du Ashley tout cracher.

Il était à une table à l'écart aucun d'entre eux n'avait changé ils ne nous regardaient même pas. La blondasse ne leurs a surement pas dit qu'elle m'avait vue. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une table non loin de là leurs et des que je m'assis Mick vint me rejoindre avec sa gang d'ami...Respire oh que non je suis furieuse il ne comprend pas

-Isabella calme toi tes yeux devienne bleu marin, me chuchota Ashley

-Salut Isabella, me dit-il avec une voix supposer êtres sensuel.

Dès qu'il prononça mon nom un silence ce fit dans la sale et tous les Cullen ce retournèrent dans un même mouvement un air stupéfait sur le visage.

-Mick, dit je sans intérêt

-Aller ma belle accepte mon invitation ..., voyant que je ne répondais pas il rajouta,...si tu préfères on va directement chez moi ?

OHH MAIS QUEL CULOT!

Me mettant debout je pris place devant lui et lui dit.

-Chérie arrête de faire le dure et de parler d'aller chez toi je ne viendrais pas boire un verre avec toi ni ne coucherais avec toi...ne sois pas triste ta main te tiendra compagnie...comme d'habitude.

PDV EDWARD

Elle était là je la voyais après 30 ans elle était là. Si belle mais comment est-ce possible ma Bella. Après mes t'tentatives d'échappements pour aller me suicider chez les Volturie (toutes échouer merci ALICE!) je m'étais résigner à ne jamais plus la revoir mais elle était la plus belle que jamais ces cheveux avait poussé ces forme étais délicieuse. Elle a toujours été belle pour moi mais maintenant j'avais l'impression de rêver tellement elle était belle.

''Edward c'est bella...c'est bella'' pensait Alice en sautillant sur sa chaise

''Ta vue comment elle l'a remis à sa place sa ces ma petite sœur '' pensait Émette fièrement

'' Après 30 ans elle n'a pas changé ? Elle n'a fait que devenir plus belle...c'est étrange Edward..''

Jasper était toujours inquiet mais moi je m'en foutais elle était la et c'était tout ce qui comptait...


	4. Chapter 4

Pdv d'Isabella

J'avais encore une fois réussi à me faire remarqué tous les humains et non-humains de cette cafétéria me regardait comme si je venais de manger 8 éléphant. Il y avait pourtant des personnes qui trouvaient sa très drôle : Kelly, Liliane et Ashley quand on parle de solidarité féminine on ne parle surtout pas d'elle dans ce genre de situation elles sont tout sauf solidaire. Elles vont surement rire de cette réplique encore 8 ans tout comme la dernière et en plus il fallait que je me fâche devant les...Cullen. Ils étaient la cause de ma souffrance selon moi ce n'était pas juste à cause d'Edward. Avaient il penser à moi avant de partir ou n'étais-je qu'un jouet...Alice...elle m'avait tellement manqué ma meilleur amie, Émette mon gros nounours, Ésme ma deuxième mère, Carlisle l'homme qui était, selon moi, le plus humble au monde et Edward mon âme sœur...ma moitié il était pourtant la raison de ma souffrance. Il y avait aussi Jasper et Rosalie mais je ne leurs en voulait pas car il n'avaient jamais fait semblant de m'apprécier ils ne m'avaient donner aucun espoir de faire partie de leur famille et pour ça je les admirent.

-Bella ?

Voilà Alice m'avait reconnue bon j'avais 3 choix

A: M'enfuir en courant suivie de mes sœur

B: L'ignorer

C: Aller lui parler comme si rien ne s'était passer...

Bon j'ai un petit problème avec le fait de courir ou encore d'aller lui parler alors je pense que je devrais l'ignorer et si elle essayait de me parler encore une fois je lui sortirais la réplique la plus méchante que je puise dire à quelqu'un...MAIS QUESQUE MICK FESAIT ENCORE LA!

-Je peux t'aider, lui demandais-je avec amertume.

-Heum...non...

-Bien

Je repris ma place au coter de Liliane quand tout à coup j'entendis de nouveau la voie d'Alice.

-Bella répond moi, cria Alice en se mettant debout

-OHH toi la ferme tu ne comprends pas qu'elle ne veut pas te parler arête de t'humilier et pose tes fesse sur ta chaises, lui dit Liliane toujours aussi délicate avec les autres.

Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette ambiance entre Edward qui n'arrêtait pas de me regarder et Alice qui pleurais à cause de mes sœurs il faut que sorte.

-Heum...les filles je vais dehors d'accord.

-Ne me dit pas que tu vas sortir à cause d'une de ces garces

-Qu...quoi..., je n'en croyais pas mes oreille Ashley savait très bien qu'ils nous entendaient

-Oui tu as bien entendue je parle des deux blondasse et de la petite chose qui saute partout.

-Dehors tout de suite chuchotais-je assez fort pour qu'elles puissent comprendre.

Rendue assez loin dans la foret accompagné de mes sœurs je me mis à crier sur Ashley.

-Mais pourquoi ta dit ça ! Tu s'avait très bien qu'il nous entendraient.

-Je m'en fiche, répondit elle simplement, tu sais très bien que si l'une de nous avions la chance de revoir l'homme qui nous a fait sa ou dans ton cas la '' famille'' nous nous vengerions alors pourquoi pas toi ?

-Je n'utilise pas ces techniques et tu le sais très bien. Nous n'avons pas établie des loi pour les briser.

-Isabella nous savons que tu as souffert surement plus que nous toutes réunie donc..., dit Kelly

Je n'en revenais elle se plaçait contre moi

-J'ai dit non je ne ferais de mal à personne compris ? Notre existence doit rester secrète.

-Bella ?

-Qui ose encore m'appeler Bella mon nom est I.S.A.B.E.L.L.A, dis-je en détachant chaque lettre.

Je détestais le nom de Bella cette fille est morte pourquoi personne ne pouvait comprendre ça ? Qui m'appellerais comme ça sinon les...Cullen...! Me retournant lentement pour voir si il était réellement là je les vis...tous.

-Bella ?

-Je pense que cette fille est complètement stupide tu ne crois pas Ashley, dit Liliane

-Oh que oui elle l'est, répondit Ashley avec un énorme sourire.

-C'est à ma femme que tu parles toi! Ouff Jasper n'était pas content.

-Liliane ?

-Oui Ashley

-Je pense sérieusement qu'ils le sont tous je veux dire complètement stupide, dit Ashley en riant.

Même Kelly, qui d'habitude est très sérieuse, ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

-Liliane, Ashley stop ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, leurs dis- je.

-Oh Belly bell's relax..., dit Ashley

-Oui Isabella ne les défend pas ils le méritent pas ce sont des monstres mélanger a des...être ridiculement primitif. Il y a ton ancienne meilleur amie partie lâchement sans te dire au revoir, il y a aussi la blonde imbu de sa personne qui ce pense toujours supérieur au autre marier au grand frère supposer te protéger mais qui est partie te laissant seul sans défense contre la fille la plus folle au monde oh j'ai failli oublier Jasper qui n'est même pas capable de se contrôler 2 seconde quand il est en contact avec du sang et bien sûr Edward l'homme le plus manipulateur et menteur que je n'ai jamais vue. Je te jure mon Cher Edward ,dit-elle en commençant a s'avancer vers lui, que si Isabella me donnait la permission tu ne serais surement plus de ce monde. Tu me dégoute.

Avant même que quelqu'un puise bouger la sale Blondasse avait donné une énorme gifle Liliane ce qui la fit revoler contre un arbre à 10 mètre de là. Ce coup aurait surement tuer une humaine.

-Touche pas a mon homme sale garce je ne sais pas ce que tu es mais je suis sure que je te tue en moins de temps qui faut pour le dire.

Son homme...ils étaient donc ensemble. J'ai mal c'est comme si le trou qu'il avait ouvert dans mon cœur ce déchire encore et encore pourquoi je souffre comme ça je ne le mérite pas personne ne le mérite il était à moi et il le sera pour toujours. Alors sans réfléchir je me mis en face de sa nouvelle petite amie, mes yeux dévirent bleu marin...La guerrière en moi était de retour et je défendrais mon due...Edward

-Tu veux jouer ma belle, lui demandais je avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, viens fillette je vais t'apprendre la politesse on ne touche pas...a une déesse surtout pas a ma sœur.

Grognant je me mis en position prête pour le combat...


	5. Lettre d'escuse :

SALUT TOUT LE MONDE

Oui je sais honte à moi pas 1 mois ni 4 ni 12 mais bien 2 ans d'absente et malheureusement j'avais complètement oublié cette fan fiction donc voilà j'ai décidée de la reprendre XD Tout d'abord je vais recorriger mes premiers chapitre et changer quelque truc donc je vous conseille de recommencer tous les chapitres si vous aviez déjà commencé cette fiction car elle va être difficile à suivre sinon.


End file.
